


Feel the Same Way I Do

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Picks up where “Don’t Want the Rest of Your Life” left off.





	Feel the Same Way I Do

Roman taps his feet impatiently, staring at his phone, and catches the attention of his friend. Yet it takes him a minute to register Dean’s call out.

“Hey! Earth to big guy!”

His eyes shoot up to him, “What?”

“What call are you waiting for?”

“I’m not. I’m—” Roman’s jaw tightens as he tosses his phone aside, “She was on a date last night; I haven’t seen her today to ask how it went.”

Dean laughs, taking a seat beside him, “You really wanna know?”

“I don’t fucking know.” Roman tunnels his hands into his hair, a growl under his breath, “I don’t know what I think or how I feel. I just know it’s starting to bug me.”

“Well, not to be the asshole here, but didn’t you tell her no strings?” Dean takes his nonresponse as confirmation, “It’s an easy fix, man. Just get her into bed one more time and lay down the law.”

“Have you met (Y/N)? She’s not gonna take that well.”

Dean scratches his scruffy chin, “You’re probably right.” After a moment of thought, he tries again, “What if you just find her and mark your territory a little, make sure it’s noticeable.”

“You suck at advice.” Roman snickers before the two of them hear your music hit; on the monitor, they watch you head to the ring, Seth in toe, and all Roman can do is grind his fist into his palm.

——————————————————–

“So, are you two going to go out again?” Paige is anxious, certain her pairing would work better than Fox’s pairing a week ago. You shake your head as she does a weird skip to get in front of you, “Go ahead, tell me you had a wonderful time, and you two are going to be double dating with us soon.”

“I don’t know.” You shrug, getting past her to get your things out of the locker room, “He was very sweet, and we did have some things in common.”

“…but?” Paige picks up on your tone, slowly deflating, “You can learn to love him, sweetheart!”

You want to shout, ‘There was no spark!’ Nothing. You sat with your date and felt like you were talking to a friend; not to mention the awkward kiss at the end, you could’ve done without it. There was absolutely no way you could tell anyone about your secret. The relationship with Roman was strictly physical, you both agreed to ask for nothing more, and it left you feeling lost. After the date you were set up last week, you had even ended the date early and saw Roman the same night. Not your proudest moment, but you were all over the place since the thing with him started. You shake off all these thoughts, squeezing her biceps, and promise, “I’ll leave my options open.”

——————————————————–

_Can I come up to see you?_

You continue to brush your wet hair out, staring at the text message from him and debating your answer. It was nice to keep him guessing because it was the one time you felt like you had the upper hand. You want to play aloof so he had not a clue that you were desperately trying to avoid falling for him. All the dates, the recent avoidance, it feed into your selfish purpose.

You try to type a ‘not tonight’ message, but it sounds wrong no matter how you write it. You haven’t had the chance to enjoy his company for few days now. Going cold turkey was your stupidest idea yet. You quickly type ‘sure’ and grab your hotel robe. Keeping your tank top and panties concealed seems like a good idea, you want him guessing.

It isn’t long before you hear a light knock on your door. Opening the door, you peek around it with a small smile, “Hey stranger.”

Roman steps in, waits for you to close the door, before his large hands latch onto your hips. Lifting you up, he presses his body into yours and pins you against the wall. Your smile widens as you drape your arms over his shoulders and circle his waist with your legs. He stares into your eyes, breathing heavy, “Where you been?”

You giggle at his question, tilting your head, “All over.” Running your fingers into his hair, you finally sense something is really wrong, “Why?”

His eyes drop from yours, his hands firmly grasping your behind and holding you steady, “I haven’t heard from you.”

“I know. Fox and Paige…I’m trying to keep up appearances. It’s not easy on my end, you know?” Your mood starts to fade, “I’m lucky they don’t think I’m a lesbian with how often I’m turning down men.”

“You’d be a hot lesbian though.”

His joke makes you roll your eyes, “Is that all you came up here for? To joke about my pathetic dating situation?”

Roman seems content with your response, especially as he teases, “Do you think these guys have any clue that you’re with them and thinking about me the whole time?”

His question causes your heart to sink a little; it seems out of character for him. You give a small pat to his shoulders, wanting him let you down, and let out a sharp breath, happy your back on your feet. You take a few steps away from him, frowning, “Why would you say that?”

Roman remains in his spot, his hands against the wall.

“That’s not like you at all.” You sit on the foot of your king sized bed, hugging your robe tighter around you, “What’s going on with you, Roman?”

He takes a minute to move and take a seat next to you, “I don’t know how to talk you.”

You shift your body, curling a leg in front of you and sliding your arms around his waist, “Since when?”

“…I hate that you’re dating.”

You want to claim victory, tell him how sexy his jealousy is in that moment; you do none of that, placing kisses along his tattooed arm, you pout your lip, “Aw, because you don’t have your goodnight medicine?”

Roman smiles, taking that same arm and wrapping it around you, “Yeah, something like that.” His fingers comb your damp hair, his eyes staring down into yours, “Is this a bad time to tell you that I’ve missed you?”

It’s the perfect time! That’s exactly what you want to hear! You manage to keep your thoughts in your head, tilting your head up and kissing his lips – the action full of gratitude and patience.

When his arms move to circle you, you began to fall back – knowing he will catch you – and savor his lips before his tongue slips into your mouth.

His fingers untie your robe, sliding it away from skin to reveal little clothing. It’s clear he appreciates the sight as his hand only grazes the cotton of your top before moving downward. You separate your mouth from his, releasing bated breaths into his ear as he slips his fingers under the fabric and begins to feel how much you’ve been waiting for him.

Created small circles against you, the scent of his hair and cologne overwhelm you, your almost instantly gone. You stop to match his infatuated stare with your own, your body moves of its own accord, and your eyes shut tight when his finger slides into you.

Roman responds by using his free hand to cup your chin and force your head to turn to his; when you don’t feel his lips upon yours, your eyes open slightly and he growls, “I want more.”

You moan as he pushes in a second finger, “…me too.”

“No, I,” He stops his actions all together, retracting his touch so you can read the severity of his demeanor, “want more of you. I want all of you. I don’t want you dating.”

You try to ignore the ache below your waist, focusing on his words, “Roman, you asked for this, remember?”

“I’m asking you for something else now.” Roman senses that you are reluctant, reads the doubt clouding your eyes; standing up, he removes his clothing and watches the desire flicker in your gaze. Smiling, he parts your leg with his knee and climbs onto the bed again.

You squeeze the air with your hands before placing your palms against his cheeks, “You are just so damn sure of yourself all of the sudden.”

“Am I wrong?” He bends down to nip on your shoulder, tips of his gorgeous hair tickling your throat, “You want me to leave?”

You return his favor, luring his earlobe into your mouth with your tongue and bite it softly; when he groans against you, you slide your hands down his back, “What do you think?”

The two of you are spoiled; he slides the condom on and you wait as patiently as you can before you pull him in; he thrusts into you and stays there, filling you completely, whispering into your ear, “Tell me the truth. Tell me you want more with me.”

“What makes your so sure that I do?” He answers you with a strong thrust of his hips, and you can’t help but let out loud sound of approval, “This is not the way to get the answer you want.”

“No?” He begins to thrust in and out of you, taking his time to bury himself in you before almost completely pulling out; your fingernails dig into his biceps, hips bucking against him. Roman pauses again, once he feels you tightening, “I want you. All the time, no exceptions, and you are going to tell me the same.”

You can’t think when you are this close to the edge, “You don’t want to know how I really feel or what I’ve been thinking. So either…finish or—” You look away, feeling the tears climbing from your gut to your eyes, “just let me go.”

“(Y/N), look at me.”

You give into his command, managing to keep the tears back, and accept a soft kiss from his lips. Immediately, you feel connected again as he gives into your request. Building up to a feverish pace, you don’t fight him as he loses control and makes sure that you let out the familiar, all telling whimper. Once he’s heard your signal, he lets go and rides out the final spasms of his wave with a few last forceful pushes. Your body becomes dead weight as he leaves your body to lie next to you.

You don’t move, because you can’t and because you’re not sure what he’s going to do. Roman lets out a sigh so heavy that you believe he’s going to leave; instead, he rolls onto his side, wrapping and arm around you and using the opposite hand to prop his head up, “No excuses now. Tell me what you want.”

“…you, stupid!” Your anger is a comfortable defensive mechanism, especially when you felt exposed…vulnerable. You wipe away a few stray tears, looking up into his somewhat disappointed eyes; you instantly know he wishes the proclamation was different. You reach up, stroking his hair and softening your voice, “I’ve been doing everything I can to avoid this.”

“Avoid what?”

“Falling.” You move your stare to his chest, bringing your hand to your chest; you try to catch your breath, “Roman, you are everything a woman could possibly want. You’re smart, and funny, and sexy as hell. Every time I go out with these guys…all I can think is—they’re not you.” You close your eyes, trying to appear confident as you leave yourself so open to hurt, “But I know that this is one sided. So, I think we should keep this simple. That way you don’t feel forced into something, and I don’t get hurt.”

He sinks his head into the pillow, hugging your body snug to his and awaiting your eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tangles his hand in your hair and whispers, “I’ve fallen for you, (Y/N).” Your body goes warm, wrapped in security as he goes on, “I didn’t know how to deal with it, and you know why. I should’ve never let you start accepting blind dates. I should’ve stopped you from leaving my hotel room. I should’ve taken you on an actual date. I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you. Even though we’re both scared, you have to know I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I don’t know where all this is coming from.” You tilt your head to kiss his lips, “But I’m glad we’re talking about it…because I want more, too.” You pull back, brave, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby girl.” Hearing those words leave his mouth, you snuggle up to him completely and shut your eyes with the knowledge that he is completely yours.


End file.
